Zombot War Wagon
Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss and is battled in Wild West - Day 25. It is the Wild West variant of the Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack was derived from the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The stagecoach of destruction from the western wilds. Special: missile attack can target mine carts Ranchers and farmhands, abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception. Overview Zombot War Wagon absorbs 1275 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 425 normal damage shots and at 850 normal damage shots, before dying at 1275 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot War Wagon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: **First Phase: ***Cowboy Zombie ***Conehead Cowboy ***Prospector Zombie ***Pianist Zombie **Second Phase: ***Conehead Cowboy ***Prospector Zombie ***Poncho Zombie ***Zombie Bull Rider ***Wild West Gargantuar **Third Phase: ***Buckethead Cowboy ***Poncho Zombie ***Chicken Wrangler Zombie *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kills plants, unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five tiles in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart tiles. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop before the lawn mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the Plant Food effects. Strategies :See Wild West - Day 25. Gallery Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for the Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook Zombot War Wagon Icon2.png|Almanac icon Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with the War Wagon Images (1)Zombot War Wagon Projectiles.jpg|Zombot War Wagon launches projectiles War wagon zom BOSS.jpg|Zombot War Wagon at the starting of the level Screenshot 2014-09-26-17-29-52-1.png HDZombotWarWagon.png|HD Zombot War Wagon Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle, which means it is the only Zombot with an animal with it, although it is a robot. *Every Poncho Zombie it spawns contains a metal grate. *If defeated while slowed down, its defeat animation will also slow down. *Although its Almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of the time, Zombot War Wagon will target the plants that are in the mine cart. However, it can also target three random plants that are not on the mine carts. *Unlike Zombot Sphinx-inator, (which only fires one missile), it fires 3-4 missiles. Zombot Tomorrow-tron is also the same, but only prior to the 2.4.1 update. *It is the only Zombot that has wheels on its feet. *If the Zombot is defeated then the player feeds Lightning Reed with Plant Food, the thundercloud will not attack the Zombot unless after the player gets the money bag. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Wild West - Day 25 *Minecart and rail *Zombots ru:Военный вагон Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies